


Sabine and Adrien's Late Night Fun!

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marinette asks her fiancee Adrien to take care of her beloved mother while she is out of town. Adrien is more then happy to and takes full advantage of the situation to get close to the milf in new and exciting ways. Smut. Lemon





	Sabine and Adrien's Late Night Fun!

"Ugh! Uff! OOOOHHHH! SO you will actually do it! Oh thank you Adrien!" Marinette cried out in orgasmic pleasure as her fiancee casually fucked her tight eager pussy. Adrien smiled down at his downright adorable soon to be wife and then leaned downwards to give her a compassionate kiss to the lips making Marinette melt into the embrace.

"I would be delighted to! After all it is a special night and all women deserve to feel special. I just can't believe that you and your dad are both going away that night!" Adrien said in good natured shock as Marinette sighed and leaned upwards to caress his lips with hers and moan into the passionate and full of love kiss. After all that the two of them had gone through pretty much all of their kisses could be categorized as something similiar to ones such at this. She rolled her head and neck and shoulders as Adrien began to practically make love to her tight hard pink nipples.

She squirmed in blushing delight as his wonderful experienced mouth made short work of her pleasure nubs turning them into little balls of angry little energy. She gasped and arched her back, she didn't know how she was even able to keep up with his libido! The man seemingly could make love for hours! Once they had gone at it for close to a day and a half, a day and a half! She wasn't able to get out of bed let alone walk, she needed Adrien to pamper her all day like a queen.

She was always slightly nervous that she would one day break from all of the lovemaking that her soon to be husband put her through but then she would remember the ring on her finger and think snidely to herself that she was the only one to be able to keep his cock in check.

"I mean you really don't have to if you don't want to!" Marinette got out in a blushing rush as she squirmed under the nonstop plunging of his cock deep within her most intimate depths, her core tightened up as her orgasm washed over her and turned her into a drooling stuttering gibbering mess. Adrien just chuckled and gave her butt a firm loving smack as he continued to fuck her brains out like the eager overly sexed obsessed young man that he was.

He hadn't even hit his true stride, and here Marinette seemed about ready to throw in the towel! But he couldn't have that! He had only orgasmed six times and he needed at least ten out of himself every day to even get to sleep on time. He was lucky that he had such a great fiancee like Marinette who was able to help him out and even keep up with his desires. To think that she had been the one to jump his bones early on in their relationship now he felt sometimes as if he carried a lot of the lovemaking that the two enjoyed so so so so so so so much!

Adrien groaned before planting a loving husbandly kiss onto her nice perky lips and even gave a little lick to make her squirm in delighted amazed desire. Adrien grinned downwards as she was reduced to a drooling gibbering mess as she orgasmed and clasped as hard as she could around his dick milking his nut milk for everything that she was worth.

The orgasm faces that she made were the absolute cutest things that he had ever seen. And they were just so Marinette! He loved it! And he loved her! And he was going to love taking Sabine out tomorrow night to give the gorgeous mother a night on the town that she deserved. After all she had been working very hard and deserved a night off. It was just too bad that Marinette and her father were going to be out of town for a few days and would not be able to join them.

(X)

Sabine twisted and turned outside of her house, the young mother of a young adult looked down at the very lovely dress that her loving daughter had provided for her. She was not used to something this beautiful really. It was a short black thing made with tons of fine looking sparkles mixed throughout and had a deep vneck that went well with her high and perky breasts.

It also had a small slit along the side which gave her butt and thighs plenty of space to breathe which she enjoyed. She always felt as if some of her clothing was a tad too tight. She looked into the front window and gazed at herself, it was almost hard to recognize herself like this. She was wearing some blushing make up, eyeliner and red lipstick that made her lips pop! They almost look as if they had been stung by a bee. She batted her eyes briefly and giggled her gaze traveled down her body and wondered if this was not a bit much.

She didn't know what her future son in law had planned for the evening. Marinette had just provided the dress and told her to have fun. Sabine didn't entirely know what to expect since she had not been out on a date for a long time. What with her husbands work and her daughter moving and getting married soon...things were difficult honestly to find some time for herself. She was glad that she was finally going to have a nice night out though and hoped that it was going to be one for the books.

She grinned slightly and spun around giving her hips and booty a little shake, it was nice and big in fact she had overheard some folks describe it as 'juicy' whatever that meant. She knew that she looked good, she was sort of like a fine wine, she aged well looking better and better as time went on. Getting to the point where she was practically perfection.

She held her pocketbook to her chest and grinned shyly as Adrien's car rolled up out in front of the house. He rolled down the window and waved to his future mother in law who quickly clipped to the car in her high heels and got in with a smile and adjusting herself so that she wouldn't accidentally flash the young blonde man.

"Hello Sabine! I hope that you are ready for a fun night!" He said as he pulled the car away quickly before she even had time to buckle up. She gave out a playful little whoop as they went on their way, she didn't entirely know what to expect after all she had always spent the last few years of her life inside during the night, staying in over partying and doing chores and other work over the invigorating fun that went with being young.

She wasn't as spirited as she used to be although she felt an eager burning anticipation begin to blossom outwards from her chest as they sped through the night. Adrein took the turns fast and did not seem to care an iota for what was happening around them. They chatted happiliy, after all they had known each other for a few years and were comfortable in the others company, sure there were a few decades seperating the two of them but wasn't that just part of the fun? It was enjoyable to Sabine, it was fun to see someone so full of eager bubbling life and living it to the fullest.

They pulled up in front of a resturant and Adrien hopped out as a man opened Sabine's door, she wondered if she should tip him but it appeared that Adrien had already taken care of that and then waved the man away.

"Oh. Wow. This place looks incredibly expensive Adrien." Sabine gasped in shock putting a hand to her face in shocked amazement, there was no way that she would ever be able to repay all of this! It was all just far too excessive! Adrien chuckled as he took her arm in his and lead her inside.

"Don't think anything of it! This night is jam packed with fun and I want you to live it to the very edge! Don't worry about a thing! Money is on me and the fun is just starting!" She grinned and took his arm and squeezed it. Such a sweet young man! And he seemed so eager to bring her out tonight as well! She felt as pampered as a princess! And Adrien was just getting started.

The meal seemed to fly by with at least three bottles of fine alcohoal between the two of them and four courses. Sabine was worried that she would never be able to walk again after all of the rich food and incredibly rich conversation. She had no idea how Adrien was able to keep on moving but he practically dragged her along with him and she found herself moving as well.

They were out the door with his nice car right back in front. Sabine could have sworn she heard someone giggle and mention something or other behind their backs but she hardly noticed it. She was far too invested in the rest of the night with the young man. They were out the door and back to speeding down the streets within a moment much to her shock and amazement.

She found the windows unrolled and the wind whipping through her short hair cut. Sabine sighed and sniffed the fine night air sometimes the city just smelled extraordinary! Especially at this time of night!

"Oh this is the club! You are going to love this!" Adrien said while popping the collar to his black dress shirt and quickly hopping out of the car and rushing around to her side like an over eager dork. She found it rather charming actually and found herself taking the hand that he offered her and curtsying while he bowed dramatically and swept her inside. Sabine found her breath completely stolen away by what was in the inside.

Hundreds if not thousands of people dancing and raving as lights flashed everywhere. Within seconds she was pulled onto the dance floor. She gasped and jumped and moved to the rythm, Adrien made sure to never leave her side, the two of them were dancing with the best of them. And whenever she thought that it was done he was dragging her almost physically back onto the dance floor for another round of good fun!

Sabine put her hands in the air and waved them, feeling the dancing youth within her break free and embrace the situation wholeheartedly! After all this was her night! She was going out with a handsome young man and she was dancing in a sea of joy and butts and hands...many of which were on her own rear...specifically strong young hands the belonged to a certain blonde.

Sabine was smiling and shaking her hips and booty expertly to the music and twisting in Adrien's grasp so that he had to work to keep a hold of her. She was like a fish in a stream and he was the net trying to keep her with him. She groaned and gasped and wiggled and twisted and closed her eyes in anticipation and shock.

She grinned and looked over her shoulder knowingly when a strong slap hit her rear. Adrien grinned down at her and wiggled his eyebrows causing the older woman to giggle and for a moment she practically resembled her daughter to the letter. Sabine knew that she was probably a little drunk and shouldn't have been enjoying this as much as she was...but at the same time she could not help herself...she could not stop herself! She had to continue! To live this moment fully to the hilt!

Within seconds they were in each other's arms. Faces an inch apart and breathing heavily as they ground and danced, their hands entwined and their eyes locked in fevered amazement. They could not look away from each other as the light shone across their faces and made them practically lean in closer and closer. Hearts beating, eyes fluttering.

Sabine stumbeled a little when her heel broke and his lips brushed across her forehead making her blush and chuckle while she touched it. He offered her his arm again and the two left.

Sabine wasn't even sure how they got to the next part of the evening but soon she found herself curled up next to Adrien in a cinema, a large move played out before them. They were probably the only ones in the entire building. She sighed and cuddled closer...he was just so soft...and handsome...and nice...and young...

She had seen him blossom into a fine loving young man. Always treating people with dignity and respect and constantly putting his best foot forwards. He was pretty much one of the most perfect gentlemen in the entire world. SHe felt her mind fuzz, her inhibitions lower, her breath hitch, she gazed at him from the corner of her eyes and sighed dreamily as she gazed in rapture at his perfect chiseled features.

Adrien turned to his future mother in law and winked before they leaned forwards at the same time to whisper in each others ears.

"Let's get out of here."

Sabine wasn't too sure how they had gotten back to Adrien's house, but here they were. He was already outside in the pool. She had protested against the entire thing since she had not brought a swimsuit but he had casually waved the problem aside.

"Marinette left a suit here! You are pretty closely related in size so I am sure that it will fit!" Unfortunately it seemed as if her daughter was wearing a suit that was more designed for a middle schooler. It was a two piece red and black spotted bikini that had string straps and a tie on thong. Sabine looked at herself in the mirror of the changing booth. It hugged every inch of her. Her ass was full out on display, and while it was admitedly a very nice ass, round and smooth with just enough jiggly and firmness that other assess wanted...It had grown in size through the years and was pretty much perfection. Her firm round breasts were like two swollen balloons that hovered and defied gravity, her long thick nipples poked out lewdly from the triangular pieces of fabric that covered them.

She frowned and moved her hands from the back of her butt over her hips and played with her love handles for a second. A flash of a picture danced through her head of Adrien holding said parts of her body as he railed into her firmly and without any form of holding back, making the woman into a mewling drooling broken mind snapped slut.

She shook her head and brought her hands up to her breasts where she rested them before flicking her sensitive and slightly chilled nipples with her thumbs. She shivered in delight and blinked stupidiliy at herself before she heard the sound of splashing. It had been so long since she took a swim...and Adrien's pool looked soooooo inviting...

She left the changing room and made her way through the darkness to the pool area. Adrien was doing laps in a tight fitting pair of swim trunks that looked like they belonged on a smaller man as well. She could make out a very noticeable bulge in his shorts...and Adrien seemed to know that she knew by the cocky way that he looked at her.

He whistled and waved.  
"Come on in! The water is perfect!" He crowed. She took a deep breath before running forwards and swan diving off of the side and blowing through the water with her eyes closed. She popped to the surface gasping and spluttering and grinned at Adrien. The blondes face slowly turned red as he coughed and pointed downwards.

Sabine didn't know what he meant until she felt her breasts start to drift a little higher up, as if they were not being held back or constrained by antything. She gasped as she realized that the top of her swimsuit was now floating soemwhere in the olympic sized swimming pool. She turned around and blushed furiously and hiccuped a little apparently still a little drunk.

Adrien gazed up and down her smooth inviting back, he could still see a bit of her side boob poking out from either side of her shoulders and sides. The size of her tits and ass was just incredible...he loved gazing at her...seeing her like this...and like the gentleman that he was he clapped and the lights turned off so the two were now swimming in near total darkness. Only the light of the nearby hot tub made it able to see.

Sabine turned around and saw Adrien's shape swimming through the water towards her.

"See? It's alright if we can't see each other!" He said with a smile bright enough to light up the entire area and make her heart beat faster. "Not to mention now we are both swimming topless! Nothing the matter with that!"

Adrien's logic seemed somewhat flawed but Sabine could not fault him. And soon the two were playfully playing Marco Polo through the pool. Adrien chasing her and Sabine gasping and swimming with all of her might as she attempted to get away before they switched and started after each other.

At one point Sabine rubbed her fingers down her side and found that at one point (It must have been when Adrien's fingers trialed along her side and hips) she had lost the knots in her lower bikini bottom and was now pantless as well as braless.

She knew that she should feel incredibly exposed and horrified...after all she was swimming with her daughters fiancee! In a pool naked in the middle of the night! Like some sort of a harlot!

And yet instead she felt excited as if every moment was just improving it instead of making it worse...she licked her lips and kicked playfully over where Adrien was lounging against the side of the pool.

"ADrien I'm cold." She pouted slightly, her heart beating as she could just make out his size and shape in the blackness. His silouthette twisted towards her before standing out and offering her a hand.  
"Well the hot tub is on and waiting right there for us...how about a nice boil?" He asked helping her out. If he noticed that she was not wearing her swimming trunks anymore he made no motion of it. She did however notice that he had lost his and his erection was standing out long and proud like a sausage that was awaiting a nice thick set of buns.

She gasped as she took his hand and found herself gazing in shocked and horny amazement downwards at his thick girthy shaft as it swung casually between his legs as if nothing in the world mattered at the moment.

The two of them walked to the small hot tub, it was really only meant for one person since Adrien's dad had been an arrogant prick that never left the house when he had it installed. So they were practiclaly crammed on top of each other once they clambered in and could hardly move comfortably. Every last inch of each other was pressed up. Sabine felt the jets activate and sighed in amazement as the stress just seemed to melt right off of her body. She giggled and wiggled and felt their legs grow tangled down by the jets she sighted and leaned backwards her tits floating on the surface of the hot water. She could not believe how good it felt! Or how she felt as if she did not care a bit that he was just straight up checking her out right now, admiring the curve and swell of her tits and how large and squishy and gorgeous they appeared.

He just wanted to stick his head inbetween them and motor boat them until he was covered in sweat. Sabine found him staring and shifted a little inexplicably finding herself practically sitting in the young mans lap. Adrien clapped his hands again and a small contained opened up beside them and some more booze inside. He poured them each a big wine goblet full and they commenced to drink. Sabine gulped it down hopeing to calm her nerves but instead just found herself all the more aroused.

The beating in her heart would not stop, the overwhelming heat that filled every last ounce of her body. She gulped it down and looked up at Adrien with half lidded eyes. The two moved towards each other, their glasses tinkled to the ground and soon Sabine was sitting astride his lap, her legs on either side of his hips and squeezing him with every last ounce of her strength. She was gasping and guloing as their tongues danced and teased and slipped in and around each other. Making Adrien hold onto her hips as her breasts squished against his neck. He loved looking upwards at her. Her legs wrapped tightly around him and she gasped as something brushed beyond her belly button.

"Oh my holy shit." She said as she gazed at his massive prick as it bounced against her again. Her cunt was practically twitching with joy, the unexpected desire of getting pounded into oblivion by a nice thick hot rod of sasuage. She moaned and mewled uncertainly, they had only made out and danced and teased nothing wrong with all of that. But if they went any further then who knows what might happen!

She gulped and sighed as she felt the sparkling booze settle on her tongue and the delicious taste of Adrien's tongue remained in her mouth. She closed her eyes her make up running and felt his hands clutch her face as he desperately rutted agianst her.

She finally opened her eyes with a maniacle grin. It had been a long time since she had been plowed into total oblivion and right now she could hardly hold herself back! She needed him! She wanted him! She wanted Adrien to completely and utterly wreck her! She growled as she hoisted herself upwards and took his entire cock into her with one fell swoop.

She paused and then her mouth popped open and a loud shriek filled the night. She had not expected it to be that big! Or that girthy! The water had tricked her! Sure the two of them were lubed up and slippery and easy enough to slide into each other perfectly like wet slippery pieces of fish. But at the same time...he was stretching her!

"Hey...It's okay...Let's take it slow." Adrien said with a grin as he gripped her hips and then plunged himself forwards rapidly with a grin splitting his features. "Not. I don't do slow."

He chuckled as she gripped him firmly and her eyes rolled in her head like some sort of a whore getting her first dick in a long time. She groaned and gasped. She had to physically think of the words and form them on her lips physically before she could even say a word.

"There-is-no-way-that-pant-gasp-oof-oh-yes-so-good!-oop-ooof! Gasp-that you didn't-plan-all-this-out!" She protested as adrien just chuckled as Sabines hips gripped him all the harder attempting to keep from shooting off into outer space. She was blinking rapidly. She rolled her shoulders and hips and blinked faster and faster trying to cut through the madness that was gripping her. She hoped that she would be able to function the next day! After all Adrien was easily the biggest dick that she had ever experienced in her life! Much bigger then her husband Tom's! It was like comparing a cheerry to a watermelon! It was impossible to think of the two as fruit!

She groaned and gasped and wiggled and Adrien gave her butt cheeks a good firm solid spanking just to remind her that even though she was on top that he was in charge. Adrien groaned happily as her cunt massaged every last inch of his bareback cock and balls, he groaned and thrust upwards as he pounded the hot as hell milf downwards making her screech out again adorably. He felt her tightening around him and she gasped and shivered starting to orgasm. But Adrien 'over three dozen times' Agreste was just getting started.

He grinned and gave her ass another firm spank causing her to gasp and shake her head in amazement.

"I haven't been fucked like this for so long!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and then gasped and burrowed her face against his neck and sniffed him and sucked loudly giving him a hickey before biting down lovingly.  
"Well we will just have to fix that won't we!" Adrien said as he stood up and began to fuck her all the harder, holding her from beneath the knees as she bounced almost instinctively against him. She was completely animalistic at the moment, she felt as if she was losing her mind!

She gasped and growled and gripped down onto Adrien's cock as hard as she could. It was piercing her womb! Stabbing straight through her pussy and stretching it like rubber. She felt like she was a massive ball of rubber and nerves getting turned into his own personal fuck toy! The night had been such a nonstop blast of dancing, sweeping glances, touching and the occassional grip of her butt and his arm...she had no idea when she had exactly known that she had to fuck this young man...but she also knew wholeheartedly that she would continued bouncing up and down his slippery wet cock as long as she could!

After all who knew when this might happen again? If it would ever happen again. After all it was dark and they were drunk and warm and slippery and had had so much fun tonight! How might he react in the morning when he saw her full pouty lips? Her nice full figured ass and thighs that boasted of having a child already or her breasts which although stood up to time were definitely the enlargened breasts of a formerly pregnant woman...

She gasped as the young stud caught her lips in his and kissed her with fevored authority. He groaned and gasped as their tongues left their mouths and swirled around in the bright night air. Sabine felt her entire body shudder with a joy filled smile across her face. She felt as if she might just lose her mind at this point! SHe orgasmed again and Adrien finally decided to give her back some fluids.

He groaned as he pumped around three cups of his thick sticky wet creamy seed deep inside of her. She moaned as this cream pie dripped down from between her legs and splashed into the water. She wiggled her hips and humped again softly and teasingly. Just to see his reaction. She felt so full from him! Like it would be impossible to also fit in his thick meaty dick and all of this wet filling cum!

Then Adrien spun her over and laid her down onto her stomach. She braced herself on the edge of the hottub, never once letting his cock exit her gripping slippery pussy. She pressed herself up and gazed over her shoulder at him, her hair covering an eye as she batted them bashfully towards him.

Adrien grinned menacingly and she felt a shiver of fear filled euphoria enter her. She had no idea what he was planning but she was eager to see.

"Get ready for it." Adrien warned her before he pulled out until almost his entire cock was out of her, just the tip of his massive mushroom sized cockhead was still inside of her. And then she found herself practically faceplanting to the tile as he slammed his entire length deep into her. She was gasped and gripping the tile so hard that they cracked, her mouth dropped open but all that could come out was deep animalistic moans of pleasure like a heifer getting bred by a matting bull stud!

Adrien let out a relieved sigh as he began to pump himself out of her cream pied pussy, she felt so tight and right for him! He could hardly imagine what her slutty little face must look like right now! In fact it was screwed up in pain and pleasure as she attempted to stay conscious. She had no idea how Marinette was able to take such a pounding like this! And by the way that he was doing it she could tell that it must happen nearly every day.

He reached around and pinched one of her salt shaker sized nipples and flicked it before angling the speed and strength of his thrusts so that he was hitting her most perfect spot. She gasped and shuddered, like two buttons getting pressed in just the right way...he had practiced this move before...the realization that she and Marinette shared the same gspot made her cum even harder. The combined juices were pouring down her legs at this point, making a delicious orgasm and cum and semen soup around their knees, her drool was dripping down over her chin, down her neck and over his hands were they rested and twisted her nipples playfully, keeping her nice and aroused. He needed her aroused for just a few more hours.

Although by the way that she was writhing beneath him like a snake was probably not a good sign for that. She probably only had three good orgasms left in her before she passed out. And Adrien wasn't a creep who would fuck an unconscious lady! That was just creepy and crossed so many lines. Fucking his future mother in law was okay though.

After all Marinette had told him to take good care of her today! And he intended to do just that!

Sabine growled and growned and looked behind herself towards him wiggling her hips and making her ridiculously thick ass cheeks jiggle and shake and clap together. Adrien pinched one and she gasped before rolling her shoulders.

"Oh my god! Oh you are so good! Yes! Yes please! Just like that! Keep fucking mommy just like that! Mommy loves how big and strong and tough you are my young illicit lover! You are perfect! Just the perfect fit! I love you! I can't live without you! Now please! For a third time paint mommies insides white with your pearly perfect cum! Make me into your own personal cum dumpster! I can't live without your massive dick filling me up to bursting like a filthy old whore!"

Adrien gripped her chin and turned her to face him.  
"Hey. You aren't an old whore. You are the hottest piece of milf ass that I have ever seen. And trust me you are going to be milking my balls and spinning on my dick like a god damn ballerina until you can't move. Whenever you want. Got that?" She felt him pump and pump and thrust and then she gasped and collapsed backwards into his arms as he filled her to overflowing gloriosuly.

Adrien grinned and chuckled as she turned to kiss him lovingly and passionately on the mouth.

"I will take that as a yes." Adrien responded.

"And you're sure that no one will mind?" Chloe said nervously kissing up Marinette's bare chest. Alya chuckled as she gave her lovers deep loving kisses as she rubbed her hands over their cute little white girl booties. They didn't have the nice fine ass that she did.

"Don't worry. My Dad is asleep in his hotel room. And Adrien is taking care of my mom, they are probably just watching tv or going to a museum." Marinette said before she took Chloe's face between her hands and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Plus Nino is entertaining my mom while my dad and sisters are out of town. So everything is good for me!" She said as she took the double ended vibrator and aimed it to her own pussy lips and Chloes. "Now brace yourself my gorgeous golden lover!"

Adrien grinned as he railed himself in and out of Sabine. They had been making love for over twenty four hours. And she was really starting to get into the groove of getting fucked silly by his massive cock. He grinned and then flinched as his phone began ringing. Sabine was in doggy position so she could only partially hear or see anything, her legs spread and her bright pink nipples were rubbed raw from his manhandling them.

Adrien picked up the phone and accepted the call.  
"Hey! Nino!" Adrien said hailing his best buddy who was just as sweaty as Adrien. Altough he still had his glasses and hat on. Of course.  
"Hey dude bro! How was your night with Sabine? Did you get any?" Nino said wiggling his eyebrows as Adrien chuckled good naturedly at his perverted best friend. Adrien quirked his own eyebrow before looking down.

"Well I don't know. Did I get any baby?" Sabine cried out playfully and wiggled her hips and brought her fingers to her nice perky salt shaker sized pink nubs that felt as sensitive as her lips at the moment.

"Yep I have to say that my night went well. And is still going well." Adrien said as he cheerfully moved the phone around to showcase that he was in fact still fucking Sabine who was not even aware of how much trouble she could be in. Or maybe that was just something that turned her on even more. Nino crowed to the heavens as he nodded happiliy.

(X)

"Dude! Good for you! I always wondered if she was any good in the sack! Plus she is soooooo fucking hot bro! Congrats dude bro man!"  
"And how did your night go with Marlena?" Adrien asked moving the phone so that he could talk to Nino face to face. Nino adjusted his glasses with a smirk and moved his camera around to show that Marlena had her legs firmly wrapped around Nino's hips and was getting her entire world and her entire bed rocked by his massive firm thrusts.  
"Oh well you know how it is dude man. Let's just say that she won't be standing straight or walking anywhere for a while!" Marlena let out a nearly feral growl as she ran her nails down his front and worshipped at the sight of this young studs six pack, his massive cock was making her pussy into little more then a nerve covered slip and slide, turning her into an eager expecting whore!

"Well I would say that we both had good nights then!" Adrien said as he gripped Sabine and pulled her up effortlessly until she was looking into the camera too.  
"Smile!" He said as he took a picture just as they both orgasmed harshly against each other.


End file.
